Kyurem (Pokémon)
|} Kyurem (Japanese: キュレム Kyurem) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. While it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it has two other forms, which are activated by using the DNA Splicers on it and either or , resulting in a process called Absofusion that removes Reshiram or Zekrom from the party until the fusion is undone. It will then become White Kyurem (with Reshiram) or Black Kyurem (with Zekrom). However, it is impossible to own a White Kyurem and a Black Kyurem at the same time legitimately, as the game rejects the second fusion of Kyurem with Reshiram/Zekrom, and Kyurem cannot be traded or placed in Pokémon Bank while fused. Along with Reshiram and Zekrom, Kyurem is a member of the Tao trio, which exists in the legends of the Unova region. As both Black Kyurem and White Kyurem, it is the game mascot of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, respectively. Biology Kyurem is a gray and blue, bipedal Pokémon of indefinable but seemingly draconic basis. Kyurem has a blue head and snout and has yellow eyes without pupils, has a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull. Three pointed teeth jut out the bottom of either side of its jaws, which are frozen shut by the ice covering its head. Its long, gray neck has lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail. It has two arms, each with its own claw and each arm is jointed together from its oddly shaped blue wings, which are believed to be used for flying and storing cold air. Each wing has two spikes of ice. The ice covering the wings can break, revealing gray tendril-like appendages on Kyurem's back. The right side of its body seems to be damaged in some way, as the wing and horn on its head on that side are shorter; the right side of its head also has a spiked edge near its jaw hinge that is absent from its left. Its legs are somewhat slender, and has three sharp ice-like claws on each enormous foot. Its tail has three blue conical spikes on its tip, and appears to be some sort of propulsion device or a container of energy; exactly what it is based on is unclear, but it may be a damaged turbine. Kyurem has two alternate forms, White Kyurem and Black Kyurem, which are formed by combining with and , respectively, and share many aspects of their designs with them. It can use Absofusion on their respective Dragon Stones to change to White or Black Kyurem. When transformed into either, its legs are just like before, but shorter and the middle toe becomes ice. As White Kyurem, it has some extra icy details on the legs. Its tail resembles that of Reshiram or Zekrom, but they are attached to the body with three gray parts of skin. The tail is capable of movement and contains four holes: they are horizontal on White Kyurem and vertical on Black Kyurem. The torsos of each form are similar, but White Kyurem's torso is more slim than Black Kyurem's bulky torso. Its shoulders are covered in 'squares' of ice with two pins protruding from each which can come out and 'plug in' the aforementioned holes. As White Kyurem, it has thin arms with two rings and three claws each, wings between the rings on its forearms, and its right arm and wing are frozen. As Black Kyurem, it has Zekrom's arms, but more muscular and without wings, and its left arm and wing are frozen. Its neck is the same shape, but becomes upright; White Kyurem uses Reshiram's fur and Black Kyurem uses Zekrom's skin. In both forms, the ice covering one of Kyurem's jaws (upper for White Kyurem, lower for Black Kyurem) has partially disappeared, allowing it to move its mouth. During battle, Black Kyurem and White Kyurem enter Overdrive mode and tubes sprout from its back to its tail. In White Kyurem's case, the ends of its hair and wings become fiery and its tail acquires fiery highlights. In Black Kyurem's case, parts of its right arm and the tip of the horn on the back of its head turn blue, while its tail lights up with electricity. In Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, Kyurem can also change into Black Kyurem or White Kyurem without fusing by channeling the power of powers of both Reshiram and Zekrom it has within itself. Kyurem generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked out. Due to an old legend, it may be assumed Kyurem may be hostile towards Pokémon and humans, due to the fact it supposedly ate them if they were found outside at night. It is said to be an extraterrestrial Pokémon according to folklore. Kyurem is the only Pokémon that can learn , while its alternate forms White Kyurem and Black Kyurem can respectively learn and instead. White Kyurem and Black Kyurem can also learn Reshiram's and Zekrom's signature moves and , respectively. File:646Kyurem-Black2.png|Black Kyurem in Overdrive mode File:646Kyurem-White2.png|White Kyurem in Overdrive mode In the anime In the main series Major appearances Kyurem (M15) Kyurem, in all three of its forms, debuted as one of the stars of Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, along with , and . Kyurem was challenged by , who wasn't ready to fight it, but arrogantly claimed that he was a Sword of Justice. After the terrified Keldeo fled during the middle of the fight, Kyurem relentlessly pursues Keldeo in order to finish the battle they had started. Along with the other Legendary Pokémon present in the movie, Kyurem can speak through telepathy. Other Kyurem appeared, in all three of its forms, in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages as one of six Legendary Pokémon summoned and hypnotized by the shadow as its reinforcements. It and its teammates engaged in a battle against the , , and summoned to protect the real in Dahara City. Eventually, after the shadow Hoopa was sealed in a Prison Bottle, the hypnosis on Kyurem and the other Legendary Pokémon was lifted, and Kyurem departed for its home. It appeared in all three of its forms. White Kyurem anime.png|White Kyurem in the anime Black Kyurem anime.png|Black Kyurem in the anime In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer Kyurem appeared in both of its alternate forms at the end of the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, where Black Kyurem used and White Kyurem used . In Pokémon Generations ]] Kyurem first appeared in The Frozen World. It was controlled by Colress, being used by Team Plasma to power up a cannon to freeze Opelucid City. This was part of a larger plan to get the DNA Splicers to Zinzolin. Kyurem reappeared in The King Returns, this time under the control of Ghetsis. It was used as part of his final attempt to freeze Unova, but was challenged by N and his . However, Ghetsis used the DNA Splicers to fuse the two Pokémon into White Kyurem. It was last seen being challenged by and his . In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Monta caught a Kyurem in the Giant Chasm. In the movie adaptations A Kyurem appeared in the manga adaptation of . Another Kyurem appeared in the manga adaptation of . Hoopa Kyurem M18 manga.png|Kyurem in the Hoopa and the Clash of Ages manga Hoopa Black Kyurem M18 manga.png|Black Kyurem in the Hoopa and the Clash of Ages manga Hoopa White Kyurem M18 manga.png|White Kyurem in the Hoopa and the Clash of Ages manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Kyurem debuted in a fantasy in Mr. Perfect. It was the subject of a conversation between and Drayden. In Cold Storage Battle, Kyurem was revealed to have been captured by Zinzolin. It was later taken control of by Colress and placed inside the Plasma Frigate to act as its power source. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Kyurem appears in its Normal Form as a Master Ball Pokémon. Upon summoning, it releases from its sides to freeze any caught opponents. Trophy information NA: While this Dragon/Ice-type Pokémon is definitely a Pokémon, some believe it is what remained after Reshiram and Zekrom were split apart. In battle, it will generate incredibly cold energy and then unleash it using Icy Wind. This move will deal constant damage before freezing opponents. '' '''PAL': Kyurem is thought to be an empty shell left behind when Reshiram and Zekrom split into two. Its icy energy is so powerful that it can freeze its own body. When Kyurem has built up enough energy, it can unleash Icy Wind, shooting spirals of cold left and right. After damaging fighters, this attack with leave them frozen. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kyurem returns as a Pokémon summoned from the , retaining its behavior from the previous game. All three of its forms also appear as . Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity: is a major character in the main story line. Pokédex entries :|reg2=Unova|num2=297|label2= :}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} and in the party)}} |} |} ) (Only one, requires and in party)}} |} |} In side games |area=Glacier: All (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area=Turbulent Tor }} |area=Sealed Door: The Place to Return To (all forms) White Kyurem: Midpoint Boss, NFC Figurine Black Kyurem: Final Boss, NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 5 (Normal form) Dragon Hill: Stage 4 (Black Kyurem) Dragon Hill: Stage 3 (White Kyurem)}} |area=Event: Take on Escalation Battles Event: Black Kyurem Appears (Black Kyurem) Event: White Kyurem Appears (White Kyurem)}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Frosty Alps (Normal form - Special Boss) White Ruins: Ivory Pillar (Black Kyurem - Special Boss ) Black Realm: Obsidian Shrine (White Kyurem - Special Boss )}} |area=Altar of Ice}} |area=Area 22: Stage 11}} |} |} In events |Dahara City Kyurem|All|Japan|100|June 20 to August 31, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Kyurem 2}} |Dahara City Kyurem|Korean region|Online|100|November 20, 2015 to January 31, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Kyurem}} |Dahara City Kyurem|All|South Korea|100|December 23 to 27, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Kyurem}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Kyurem White Kyurem Black Kyurem Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up Kyurem White Kyurem Black Kyurem By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data Kyurem |- |} White Kyurem |} Black Kyurem |} Evolution With |item1=DNA Splicers |sprite2=646Kyurem |name2=Kyurem |type1-2=Dragon |type2-2=Ice |forme2=Kyurem |item2=DNA Splicers |sprite3=646Kyurem-Black |loc2= |name3=Kyurem |type1-3=Dragon |type2-3=Ice |forme3=Black Kyurem |loc3= With }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Kyurem. * White Kyurem and Black Kyurem have the highest base stat total of all Ice-type Pokémon. * White Kyurem has the highest of all Pokémon. Black Kyurem has the highest of all Ice-type Pokémon. * White Kyurem is the tallest Ice-type Pokémon and the tallest Pokémon introduced in Generation V. * Kyurem in its base form is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 660. * Kyurem has the most separate cries used in-game, with five. It has one for each form and two longer cries that play in stereo. * Kyurem's effort value yield of 1 HP, 1 Attack, and 1 Special Attack in it base form is unique. Origin Kyurem and its two counterparts and are based on the concept of in . Kyurem, however, symbolizes , the absence of yin and yang. In regards to overall design, it appears to be based on a and a , similar to Zekrom. Its arms in particular seem to be influenced by '' . Kyurem's type, , may allude to the absence of energy and the concept of . Kyurem's rock-like body and its origin story of arriving on Earth like a meteor are references to comets, which are largely composed of ice crystals. Given that its Japanese name contains mu, it may be based on the . Name origin Kyurem may be a combination of 冷 rei (cold), 急冷 kyuurei (rapid cooling), or 雪 yuki (snow) with the reversed, and 無 (nothing). It may also derive from 零 rei (zero). Rem may also mimic the rom of and the ram of . In other languages and possibly }} |fr=Kyurem|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Kyurem|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Kyurem|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Kyurem|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=큐레무 Kyurem|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=酋雷姆 Yàuhlèuihmóuh|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=酋雷姆 Qiúléimǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Курем Kurem|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Kyurem (M15) * Kyurem (Gates to Infinity) * Tao trio * Tao trio (Adventures) External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Unova Legendary Pokémon Category:Game mascots de:Kyurem es:Kyurem fr:Kyurem it:Kyurem ja:キュレム zh:酋雷姆